This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The University of New Mexico is a research intensive, Hispanic Serving Institution located in Albuquerque, NM. UNM is a co-lead in the NM-INBRE, together with New Mexico State University. Dr. Jeffrey Griffith is the UNM institutional liaisons. INBRE-UNM currently supports five project investigators: Dr. Marco Bisoffi, Dr. Chanjian Feng, Dr. Karlett Parra, Dr. Yubin Miao, and Dr. Vallabh Shah.